<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜莺与玫瑰 by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422778">夜莺与玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E'>脑炎 (Ephedrine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Cohabitation, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>童话故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flaky/Flippy (Happy Tree Friends), Flaky/Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜莺与玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>①</p><p>    我那可怜的同居人的尸体倒在一汪血泊中，她胸口的血还没有流干。我听见我挤出来的像女人一样的尖叫，我的身体在发抖——这一切都不是出自我的意识。</p><p>    我早该知道他是一切的起点。</p><p>    ----------------------</p><p>    在平平淡淡描述完我那令人悲伤的同居人的惨剧之后，我想我终于能有时间说说我自己了。</p><p>    我是Fliqpy，通常情况下是Flippy，虽然很难启齿，我有双重人格，而且我的另一半是个和我完完全全不一样的人。我可怜的同居人的死至少有一半是他的错，那另一半大概是我的。</p><p>    好的，事情大概是这样，Flippy在早上照常去厨房准备早餐，看见客厅里满地的血吓得晕了过去，然后我就成为了他不由自主的防御体制的一部分——每次的烂摊子都是我来收拾。</p><p>    在简述我那同居人令人震惊的死状之前，我要先说明，我的同居人叫Flaky，是个女孩，看起来顶多十五六岁，这就是我为什么会在知道她真实年龄后很惊讶的原因了。</p><p>    第一次见到她时我一只手流着血，一只手拿着菜刀，她看起来一脸惊恐，拿着绷带的手抖得很厉害，紧紧咬着下唇一脸要哭的样子。这就是这个成年的小女孩给我的感受——胆小，爱哭，却又让人惊异的难以自拔。</p><p>    然而现在，她躺在客厅里，血迹从厨房开始一直滴落到客厅，那把凶器就握在她自己手里，要我说，种种迹象都表明她是自杀，我可想象不到她挥刀往自己身上捅刀子的样子。今天我才发现用武器伤害别人并不是我的专利，她通过杀害自己来伤害我的心的目的已经达到了（实际上，我只是在懊恼为什么不是我亲手了结她脆弱的生命，不过别误会，我这么说并没有把我自己推进嫌疑人中，再说了，我根本没有报警），在这种方面，她的确是个优秀的军事家。（军事家，huh？）（得了吧，要是她根本不是那个目的呢，总之我很痛心，就这样。）</p><p>    我抱起我那同居人瘦弱的身体，她身体冰凉，连血都没了温度，眼角的痕迹大概是泪痕。我突然想起一句不知道是哪儿听来的故事，那个故事的结局好像是——But the Nightingale made not answer, for she was lying dead in the long grass, with the thorn in her heart.</p><p>    我的小夜莺躺在地上，而那鲜血又是拿来灌溉哪朵玫瑰的呢？</p><p>    ②</p><p>    我想我大概在尖叫，像个女人，然后我在尖叫中晕了过去。</p><p>    晕过去之前我看到满地的血——哦，血，让我提起来就打冷颤的一个字，让我一听到就恨不得把它驱除的一个字。</p><p>    我不知道那是谁流的——一个入侵者？一只误闯进来撞的半死不活的小动物？不过动动我被吓呆的脑袋，这屋子里除了我和Flaky——还有谁呢？</p><p>    哦不………等等……天哪……我在这儿好好的站着……但是Flaky……不…我想我绝不会说出口的，但是我必须说了——</p><p>    我那同居人Flaky死了，要不就是濒死。</p><p>    --------------------------</p><p>    天哪，为什么我是这样的一个人呢，看到那种红色液体就晕倒，完全没有一点自觉——Flaky现在怎么样了我也完全不知道，我什么都看不见。</p><p>    Fliqpy呢？我那自我保护机制的一部分的人格又怎么样了？虽然我不敢肯定他没有和Flaky见过面，但凭他那恶劣的性格……大量失去那种红色液体再加上被Fliqpy发现…Flaky恐怕是凶多吉少了。</p><p>    这是我的错吗？是我的错吗？我现在只是在思考这个问题了，我真庆幸这是在我的意识中，没人能看见我的表情——包括我自己，包括你。要我猜，我一定满头大汗满脸的纠结和忐忑不安。</p><p>    让我整理整理自己混乱的大脑——如果我现在还有这东西的话——从头开始想想Flaky跟我的接触。</p><p>    她看起来总是像个小女孩——总是，我是说。她总是吞吞吐吐，软弱退缩的，包括她的体型也是一样瘦小，当初是因为什么答应跟她同居的我也不记得了，或许当时我需要的只是舒适的房子和便宜的房租吧。</p><p>    她成年——这让我吃了一惊，我本以为她的体型来看她顶多十六，没想到她早就成年了，也许我该说她是个成年的小女孩？噢，这形容词真是相互矛盾的可以。</p><p>    我们的同居生活才推进了短短不到一年，她和我都有工作（by the way，我想不出她做的是什么工作，我们俩互相都没有谈起这档子事），我们平常都不是很闲，谁先回家就先把另一个人份的饭做上。很平静，嗯。</p><p>    我注意过她看我的眼睛，一开始她躲闪我的眼神，当时我以为她和我不熟所以才这样干，然而在我们相处了几个月后，她的眼睛却更加频繁的躲闪我——谁知道她那小脑袋里装着什么呢?</p><p>    噢，我又想起来一件事，她见过Fliqpy。——我当时弄伤了我的手，在看到那个之后我就晕了过去，再醒来之后我看见我手上的伤包的一丝不苟——Fliqpy在战争的时候养成的习惯——Flaky站在一边一副要哭的样子。</p><p>    “Fliqpy先生都告诉我了。”她低着头，手指拘谨的搅着衣角，她的声音颤抖，我觉得她当时只是想责怪我为什么没有告诉她我身体里面还有这么个恶劣的性格吧。后来她一直没说话，反倒是我一直内疚这件事，我担心Fliqpy说不定对她做了什么——我不了解他，也不了解Flaky，我甚至连自己都不了解呢。</p><p>    那件事不了了之，我和Flaky之间似乎并没有发生什么本质上的变化。</p><p>    我想大概我们平平淡淡的同居生活就只有这么几件大事能让我回忆一下了——话说回来，Flaky的濒死（或是死亡）这件事是我的错吗？这个问题在我好好整理了和她的全部经历还是没能回答，我想我还是暂时放下这件事等待Fliqpy解决Flaky的事再做斟酌吧，即使这么做会让你们觉得我没心没肺。我不是凶手——至少不是让她流那么多红色液体的人。</p><p>    ③</p><p>    我该说些什么好呢——毕竟这个时候我已经在客厅的地板上躺在血泊里了，但是为了对你讲述我肮脏的小想法，我正坐在这里——用Flippy先生的说法——像个小女孩一样来对你陈述这一切。</p><p>    我的故事很长，尤其在那两位先生掺了一脚进来以后。</p><p>    ----------------------</p><p>    我想我应该从最开始说起，从一切的开端——Flippy先生说起。那个时候距离现在大约有一年，我刚到这个城市，刚找到一份工作——还算稳定，收入比较可观，我的上司建议我在这里定居下来，买套房子或者租一套。她给我提供了Flippy先生的联系方式，说他是她的熟人，最近也在为房子的事头疼。</p><p>    我们俩一起租了套小房子，顺理成章，和一个陌生人住在一起似乎也没什么大不了。刚开始见到Flippy先生的时候我似乎有点紧张过头了——我知道自己的眼睛躲躲闪闪，自己的声音又细又微弱，还断断续续的。你知道，这又不是我想要的。</p><p>    当我隐晦的说出我已经是个成年人有管理自己的权利和义务的时候，我看见Flippy先生的眼睛都瞪大了……我是说，虽然我长得又瘦又小看起来就像个十几岁的少女，但是至少我的心智是成熟的吧。</p><p>    一开始我不敢直视Flippy先生的眼睛，这大概是我的个人问题，这倒真的不是因为他的眼睛有多么可怕，盯着刚认识不久的人的眼睛一直看是不礼貌的行为（大概），我好几次疑心Flippy先生认为我怕他——他总是喜欢把心情表现在脸上和身体上，所以每当他挂在脖子上的金属狗牌叮叮当当的响起来，并且那时候我正慌张的躲开他的视线的时候，我就知道他在追逐我的目光了。通常这个时候我会选择装作很忙的样子快步走开。</p><p>    有的时候我会想我这个样子是不是在给我们之间徒增烦恼，但我发现这已经成为一种习惯，它会更恶劣，但你必须拼命去改正它它才会有一点点不起眼的好转。我有时候甚至会故意躲开他的目光，以便他关注到我的行为，不知道这准不准确，我觉得这可能是我和他之间情感交流的小动作吧——至少在前期是如此。</p><p>    也许你会问后期我们之间的关系变成了什么样——它往最糟糕的方向开始发酵，我简直难以想象它居然会在我的眼皮底下一步一步落入恶俗老套的言情小说的套路里去。（But it happened.）我想这可能是我们所有发展的可能中最坏的一种了。</p><p>    我似乎陷入了对于Flippy先生的感情泥沼里，而且难以自拔。</p><p>    我知道，这种剧情真是老掉牙了，我自己也是这么觉得的，事情发生的太突然，以至于我还没来得及反应，这种日积月累的感情一下子爆发让我手足无措，我着急的都快哭出来了。</p><p>    我想起Flippy先生的眼睛，他的眼睛是吸引人的，但是我却常常躲避，为的是我卑微的存在感。</p><p>    我想起Flippy先生的帽子，那是一顶贝雷帽，上面还别着一枚残缺的徽章，我洗过它，它在我指尖颤抖着，后来我才发现颤抖的是我的手。</p><p>    我想起Flippy先生的菜肴，我偶尔能吃到这种带点军队气息的东西，因为我总是迫不及待的进入厨房来给他做早餐午餐晚餐，我总恨不得让他享受我为他做的一切。</p><p>    我想起Flippy先生的手，他的手上全是茧子，我喜欢握着他的手，一般这事不会发生，他向我笑，和我说早安，我想我是爱他的一切的。</p><p>    我想用我的手环着他的颈子，温柔的掐着他的喉咙把他按在水里，听他挤出的叫声，感受他的脉搏，看着他在水里的挣扎的频率慢慢变慢，他的最后一丝生命也被我的手牢牢攥住。</p><p>    我想用我最崭新的最锋利的尖刀插进他肋骨的缝隙里——我想那一下至少能插中他的心脏，我抽出那把刀，他温热的血液会溅到我的脸上，他双膝发软倒在地上，喷涌而出的红色液体——Flippy先生是这么形容这些小可爱的——把他的衣服染成深红色。</p><p>    ……你会说我疯了，我想我确实疯了，疯的无可救药，如此想着如何把对方以最残忍的方式杀死的我，早就无可救药了。这就是我为什么不愿把这一切告诉他的原因。我的妄想一天比一天更加膨胀，它鼓得越来越大，越来越可怕。这时候就该Fliqpy先生出场了。</p><p>    也许我该描述一下这位先生，他凶狠，他残暴，他嗜血，我想他大概是Flippy先生最想压制却又最束手无策的那一个，毕竟他和Flippy先生的性格完完全全是一个对立面。</p><p>    他的出现是个偶然，那一天Flippy先生划伤了他的手，我找了卷绷带想给他包扎。可是当我冲进厨房的时候，他已经不是Flippy先生了——我是说，他那双眼睛…是金色的，我愣愣的把本合理递给他，他一把抢了过去，开始自顾自的包扎起来（他完全是用那种生活在恶劣环境里的军人的那种野蛮的方式）。</p><p>    包扎结束之后，他从口袋里掏出一盒香烟（我甚至都不知道Flippy先生的口袋里放着那种东西），点燃，又是自顾自的抽起烟来。这一次他至少注意到了我——他往我这边看，弯下腰，把烟往我脸上喷。</p><p>    不消说，我立刻就拼命咳嗽起来，连眼泪都呛了出来。朦胧中我看见他眯起他那双金色的眼睛，很没意义的笑了。我疑惑他笑容的意义，更加疑惑他的身份。</p><p>    “Fliqpy.”还没等我开口，他就莫名其妙的说出一个名字。他直起身，继续抽着烟。</p><p>    那天很微妙，虽然整栋房子里都是弥漫着的烟味，我们两个有一句没一句的搭着话，我最后还是把这两位先生的关系搞清楚了。</p><p>    Fliqpy先生和Flippy先生一样喜欢笑，但Fliqpy先生的笑的意义明显有别于Flippy先生，他看着我笑，这让我很不自在，但正因为他不是Flippy先生，我可以盯着他的眼睛看，我知道我的眼神在他的眼睛里一定是个幼稚的小女孩妄想看透他的一切的眼神——我的确想看透他的一切，但我做不到。</p><p>    Flippy先生醒来后，我绞着衣角装作惊恐，我没有怪Flippy先生的意思，说实话，我甚至挺感谢他的，因为到了现在这个境地，我和Fliqpy先生都成了不可以被饶恕的人，我也只有Fliqpy先生这一条出路了。我必须弄伤我自己。</p><p>    我拿着我最崭新的那把尖刀——本来应该插进Flippy先生的胸膛的那一把——对着<br/>自己的手腕比划。……那是一个不算小的伤口，血把我的裙子染红了，但是…噢…鬼知道我当时在想些什么，我居然把那把刀举了起来，一把插到了我自己的肋骨的缝隙里。</p><p>    这下子一定够了。</p><p>    正如我设想的，我抽出那把刀，血液喷溅而出，我好不容易走到客厅——但是我的膝盖发软，我再也支持不住这过多的出血量，我倒在地上，倒在自己的血泊里。我知道我的目标达成了，我开始想象他，不管是Flippy先生还是Fliqpy先生，都无所谓了，我开始想象他会如何抱着我冰冷的尸体，会说些什么话，又会做出什么样子的表情。到最后我卑微的感情还是没有对Flippy先生表达出来。</p><p>    这都是我的错，如果我当时没有陷入那片泥沼里的话，我是罪魁祸首，有罪的那个死了，我想这个故事应该落得个完美的结局了。</p><p>    ④</p><p>    在结束之前我想说两句，我想我大概是在珍惜着我的小夜莺的吧，这很奇怪，但是就目前来看她已经流干了血，躺在我的怀里，我所能做的也只有吻吻她脸上的泪痕了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>